


Nicknames--for 'tired reader'

by Musichick2004



Series: Tony's guys [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Tony goes back to Gibbs





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tired reader](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tired+reader).



> Because I know JUST how much my fan 'tired reader' (who comments anonymously, so I can't dedicate this fic to him/her) LOVES this nickname! I wanted to write this just for you.
> 
> Hope your gag reflex works :)

Gibbs's front door swung open easily, and Tony walked in. "Gibbs?"

"Down here, Tone."

Tony followed the sound of the voice to the basement, where he'd left the man the day before. He really hoped he'd left and showered. As he came down the stairs, he saw Gibbs. Freshly showered, clean clothes, and painting a name on the back of his boat. "She'd love it."

Gibbs nodded, "she always did love the water. Just like her grandmother."

Tony smiled. He liked talking to this Gibbs. "About yesterday..."

Gibbs stood up straight, "don't worry about it. You and McGee are a couple, I get it."

Tony sighed, "obviously not...look, we talked. What we have is based in trust and communication and I love him. But what we have is an _open_ relationship. I'm guessing you're not exactly the type who likes to share, so that might end this before it begins, but I'm here to talk." He snorted, "me, talking to the functional mute..."

Gibbs stepped forward and caught Tony in a gentle kiss. "I usually don't share, Tone. But I can try."

Tony smiled, "well, if we do, you're gonna have to come up with a different nickname. Tim calls me 'Tone'..." He shrugged, "that's kind of our thing. I call him a bunch of stuff, be he likes 'Tone'. It separates work Tony DiNozzo from home."

Gibbs smiled, "can I pick anything?"

Tony nodded, "but I get veto power."

Gibbs cupped his cheek, "Honey?"

Tony thought about it. "OK. Might take some getting used to, but OK."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to give tired reader the satisfaction of smut. Sorry for the fake out, folks.


End file.
